


To Catch a Killer, Find a Lover

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Noir, Bittersweet HEA, Detective Noir, F/M, Minor Character Death, Paneville-freeform, Smut, blink and you'll miss it thuna, it is noir inspired, kind of, some guys just can't hold their arsenic, they don't run off into the sunset, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Her fingers twisted into the small hairs at the nape of his neck, her voice heated whispers to his ear as she spoke, “Do you know what I think?” he remained silent, “I think you’re using the case as a ruse. An excuse to see me,” her fingers ran along the lapel of his suit jacket, “Because you missed me. Isn’t that right love?” they’re breaths mingled together. She was no longer a vast ocean pulling him under, but a snake coiling herself around him tightening and tightening with every word she spoke. She could take his life this way and he’d happily accept it, “Give me this. Give me you. Any question you have, I will answer.”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	To Catch a Killer, Find a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49641282172/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Emotionalsupporthufflepuff for giving it a quick touch up. This was alot of fun and I hope you guys enjoy it!

His office was small, too small for his liking. One would think being a damn good detective in a grimy city such as Godric's Hollow that you'd have a slightly bigger office. It was only a fraction bigger than the cells in Azkaban. The walls lined with decorative awards and maps of Godric as well as the surrounding cities. The mahogany wood behind the plagues and on the floor beneath his feet so dark it could be black. A desk that's a shade or two lighter than his walls sat in front of him. Manila folders scattered across the top, held firmly in place by a clear ashtray. With bits of grey and black tapped inside the small dish and a glass of firewhiskey. A current folder lay open thanks to the Police of Chief, James Potter who moments ago brought the case to him, citing it's an urgent case and should be looked into immediately.

Neville sighed with boredom, leaning back into his office chair as it groaned when he did so. Extending his legs though they always touched the wall before he fully stretched out. He hated it, but he wasn't one to complain outward, If at all. It took a lot for Neville Longbottom to lose his cool. Even now when he pulled the folder from his desk reading, _Malfoy, Draco_ and thumbing through the pages haphazardly of this missing person case. 

Recalling events long forgotten from days of his youth. Events where Draco with his elite group of rich and entitled friends was the bane of Neville's existence. Basking in the joy of knocking his books over, stealing his papers, or tripping him. If you name it, they did it. Neville wished he wasn't the nice guy all the time. Desperately he wanted to take the folder, storm into James' office and say no. That he refused to work on this. _Make Harry take a case for once._ It simply wasn't the kind of guy Neville was nor ever will be. With only the hum of the fan above his head and the creak in his chair as he picked up the amber-colored liquid, he read the papers.

 **DRACO MALFOY- MISSING**  
 **Last seen by fiance, Astoria Greengrass, time unknown**  
 **Location- Greengrass Estate**  
 **Comments by Miss Astoria, Draco stated he would be going to** **The Leaky after leaving her place.** They were to meet the **following day for lunch.** Astoria grew concerned when he **didn't show.**  
 **No further statements or interviews at this time.**

Underneath the metal paperclip was a still image of the famed Draco Malfoy and his rich boy smirk. The heir of Malfoy enterprises. His white-blonde hair pulled and combed to the side. He understood why this case was so important. Despite Draco's rather arrogant personality and how he treated those "beneath him" the Malfoy's money helped keep dozens of companies afloat. Neville knew Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't care about jobs and shops when her precious boy was missing. She'd pull money out and cease helping the city. Time wasn't a luxury they could afford right now. The hour was late, around midnight. He wasn't going to disturb Astoria this late. That can wait until tomorrow. He did know of one person that might know something Draco's ex, Pansy Parkinson. If luck was on his side this evening she'd be where she always was, The Snakehole. A jazz club for Godric’s most elite players. Closing the folder he tossed it back on his desk, standing up Neville pushed the chair behind him, making a screeching noise as he did so. Grabbing his hat, badge, and a black coat, the detective left his small office.

A late-night chill swept through the hairs at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He couldn’t really say if the shiver was from the air or for seeing her. His relationship with Pansy was troublesome, to say the least. Two years ago when Neville was still new on the scene, Pansy, albeit reluctantly, helped him with an underground drug ring specializing in Floo powder. A silvery powder you took by the nose, it was said floo brought on intense boughs of alertness, confidence, and it was said to make you feel more alive. Excited and talkative were words to describe it. As if you could soar past the furthest reaches and beyond. That was the appeal. No one mentioned how quickly one became addicted. Nor the shakes, agitation, rage, and death that came from using too much. Arresting Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and their entire circle was the highlight of his career and what put him on the map. Neville should've gone out with the boys and celebrated his achievement. Against his better judgment, he found himself with her in this very club, then to her lavish flat lost unto a world of passion. 

Standing outside the jazz club he brought a cigarette to his lips. Inhaling the nicotine as it burned down his throat before releasing it with a long exhale and a cloud of smoke. Dropping the cigarette to the blackened gravel twisting it on the ground under his shoe. With a deep sigh, he flicked his attention to the blinking sign above, buzzing with the life of electricity, in large font the words The Snakehole were displayed. He hadn't stepped inside here since they parted ways almost a year ago. It was a mutual decision.

His heart fluttered in anticipation. Surely she wouldn't feel angry if he showed. He'd be lying to himself if he hadn't thought of her since the split. Pansy was a viper. From the first kiss, her fangs sunk into him pumping her venom into his veins. It didn't take long for him to fall. Though he was never sure if she fell too. Neither of them spoke it. Speaking the words into existence would have created a world either weren't prepared for. Admitting what they did was more than late-night talks and heated lovemaking would've opened a road that could shatter his growing career, ruining her reputation in the process. They weren't ready for that commitment. Hell, if he was honest he wasn't even ready for this. There was a feeling deep in his bones telling him whether he stopped here or talked to Astoria first, somehow the road would lead to Pansy Parkinson. With a calming breath, Neville stepped forward reaching out to the cold metal knob, twisting and pulling the heavy door open.

The club looked just the same as it did when he walked away from her. A smoky haze filled the dimly lit room. The faint soothing sounds of a piano and a saxophone came from the backstage surrounded by a black velveteen curtain. Inky black walls adorned with lavish paintings and silver low light fixtures every few feet apart casting a soft, illuminating glow across the room. Tables spread out evenly across the floor were draped in emerald green linens. Booths lined the outskirts of the club in the same color of the linens. His eyes scanned the cocktail waitresses and patrons looking for her signature curled bob. True she could have changed it in recent times. It was _her_ look and she was a stubborn woman set in her ways. Wandering the tables, he kept a sharp eye around him as his palms started to sweat and he felt anxiety thunder in his beating heart. 

He noticed a fair-skinned girl with silvery blonde hair, eyes as blue as ice. Watching as a dark-haired man leaned into her ear. Whispering something. A joke? Sweet nothings? What did it matter? The girl started laughing as the man placed a finger under her chin pulling her lips to his. They seemed happy. They seemed in love. Something Neville was sure would never happen to him. Not when you fall for girls like her.

There was the softest touch to his arm, turning he met the mischievous grin etched upon lush, scarlet lips and eyes as deep green as the forest; The very same he’s dreamed about since he left them. Just like he predicted, her curled, onyx bob framed her ivory face. Neville swallowed thickly, seeing her in a knee-length, fitted dress the same shade as her hair. The skirt hugging her womanly curves like a perfectly fit glove to a hand. The dress contrasted her skin beautifully. Eyes trailing her body involuntarily watching her hips move as she shifted her stance. The way her breasts rose when she breathed in and out. She looked sinful, yet timeless. Forgotten memories were coming back to him. She broke his thoughts as she spoke. 

“Neville Longbottom.” she murmured, “long time, no see.”

“Uh, yeah,” laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Heya Pans.”

“You look good Nev.”

“I haven’t changed much. Still the same,” he replied running a hand through his combed hair, shuffling his feet on the dark floor,” So do you. I mean good. You. You look good, Pans.”

“I know. So, what brings you here? Surely you’re not spying on Theo and Luna Nott.” Pansy nodded her head towards the couple he was watching, “Whatever case you’re working on hotshot. They ain’t it. Luna is an odd one I’ll give you that. But a crime? No. never.” Neville watched as the man, Theo, took Luna’s hand in his kissing her palm, “And Theo? He seems tough and like an asshole on the outside. The only way he’d ever come close to a crime, is if something happened to his darling Luna.”

“No. I’m..I’m here for you actually.” he could feel the heat rise into his cheeks, thanking the gods that she couldn’t see.

“Oh? Whatever for?” she looked genuinely surprised, “Finally come back for me?” she teased. 

“Is there somewhere we could go and talk in private?” paying her questions no mind.

“Oh Nev, you know the answer,” slipping a hand under his arm, “This way.”

Arm in arm they walked in silence for the most part. Pansy would ask how he is. How's being a daring detective. Neville answered one-worded, fine. Great, you? Keeping it brief seemed wise. He didn't trust his mouth unless it was about the case. That couldn't be brought up until they were alone. Neville knew where she was leading him. Together they use to climb up the staircase behind the bar; laughing and sharing kisses as they tried to undress one another. With each passing step, Neville swore he could hear the faint laughs, and if he squinted hard enough he could see their silhouettes. Caging her against the wall as she pulled him close. Reaching the top of the stairs, Pansy led him into her office, shutting the door with a soft click. Locking them in the room.

Like old times, he slid out of his coat and removed his hat, hanging it on the rack in the corner. Pansy had her back to him reaching into a mahogany cabinet pulling out a bottle of aged firewhiskey. He resisted the urge to walk behind her and pull her close. To pepper kisses down her neckline while his hands trailed ever so slowly down her lithe frame. The room seemed to warm around him, Neville tucked a finger under his collar, pulling at his shirt for a way to cool off.

“So. Talk,” Pansy twisted the glass container open, pouring out the amber liquid as it splashed down into the rocks glass below. Grabbing the glass she sauntered over to Neville handing it to him, “Unless you have other things than talking on your mind,” their eyes met, just as his fingers ghosted over hers,” neat. How you like it.”

“You remembered?” he took a swig of the content, relishing in the burn as he drank.

She scoffed leaning against her desk, “Don’t sound so surprised Longbottom. I never forget a thing. A word, a debt, a touch, a kiss.” her expression unreadable, as always when she mentioned things like kisses. Neville wasn’t sure if the want in her eyes he was truly seeing or if he only imagined it. Hoping she still wanted him after all this time. This wasn’t the time nor the place. He had a case to solve.

“Draco Malfoy,” she cocked her head to the left staring at him, her perfectly done eyebrows pressed together in confusion, “He’s missing.”

“He’s not missing,” pushing off her desk and rolling her eyes, “ He probably ran off with some hussy.”

“Pansy this is serious.”

“I _am_ being serious. You don’t know guys like that. I do. He’s a cheat with good looks, money, and charm, that’s it.”

Neville knew her. Better she than she thought. At the very mention of the Malfoy heir’s name, she moved, biting her lip when she turned. Pansy was hiding something. The question was what. If he ran then with whom? If she’s covering for someone then why? Against his better judgment, he tried a different approach. Something that if it worked, it would only work on her. Neville stood crossing the threshold placing his glass on the desk. 

She turned at the soft sound of his glass touching the heavy wood. Pansy was a breath away, the heat from her body radiating off her. His tongue ran over his whiskey laced lips, a finger twisted in one of her voluminous curls. Her eyes darting between his trying to find his angle, “Pans, please. I know you’re hiding something. For old time’s sake?”

She moved in closer, her body flush with his, “ What about new times?” her gaze flicked between his eyes and wet lips.

Neville blinked incredulously, “What?”

Hands splayed across the soft fabric of his button-down, “You know I haven’t seen Draco in years. Not since he left me. Yet, he goes missing and the first place you come to is my club. Why?”

“I...I don’t know,” His resistance was wearing thin, his arm working of its own accord slipping around her waist. He was drowning in her. The floral perfume that once stained his bed now wafted through the air. Soft, yet firm touch of her palms on his chest, her plump lips puckered out. Ripe and waiting for him to claim. He shut his eyes trying to focus on the case. It was of no use. He was a sailor lost at sea. Swimming in an ocean of Pansy trying to swim to the surface and break free. With each passing moment, he was struck by another wave of her.

Her fingers twisted into the small hairs at the nape of his neck, her voice heated whispers to his ear as she spoke, “Do you know what I think?” he remained silent, “I think you’re using the case as a ruse. An excuse to see me,” her fingers ran along the lapel of his suit jacket, “Because you missed me. Isn’t that right love?” they’re breaths mingled together. She was no longer a vast ocean pulling him under, but a snake coiling herself around him tightening and tightening with every word she spoke. She could take his life this way and he’d happily accept it, “Give me this. Give me you. Any question you have, I will answer.”

He answered her with a searing kiss as she grabbed him by the lapel of his coat pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Listening to her moans of contentment. She worked his arms out the coat, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Neville’s hand slid up the back of her dress into the softness of her hair. Her tongue pushing between his lips entangling with hers. Their bodies hitting the back of the desk, his hands cupped her ass lifting Pansy on top. Long legs wrapping around his waist. Her fingers worked at his button undoing them at a quickened pace. Until she spoke the words, he didn’t realize that subconsciously his feelings of longing and wanting led him here.

Foolishly he saw Draco’s name, his image and immediately sought her out, knowing they split several years prior. At least he hoped. He hoped to the Gods _this_ wasn’t a ploy to steer him off in the wrong direction. His mind whirled in a thousand ways while Pansy worked her way down to his silver buckle. A part of him craved her, needed her touch desperately. Wanting to take her now on this very desk. Hear the sweet sounds, he knows she can make. The other part, the detective part, knew something was amiss. She was working too quickly to undress him. Pansy was a woman who took her time in promiscuous situations. In the pit of his stomach, it felt wrong, no matter how bad he wanted her. This felt like stalling, like a tactic to draw his attention away. 

"Pans?" He questioned between breaths, he hated himself from pulling away, but he had to know. His heart was broken once and he couldn't do it again. "Pansy."

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and lips were swollen from kissing, "What? We were in the middle of something here."

"I know. But you're rushing and from memory that's not you. You're hiding something."

With an exasperated sigh, she hopped off the desk, "Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"No. I'm not. Just tell me what it is or I'll-"

"You'll what? Take me downtown?" Neville looked at the wooden floor averting his gaze, Pansy laughed in disbelief, "Wow. You know I thought… you know what it's fine. Stupid of me to think you actually _wanted_ to see me." He went to speak, Pansy held a hand up, "Save it. You want your damn information Longbottom, here it is. _Ask Astoria._ As I said earlier, he's a cheat. His mother wants him to settle down. I've heard small talk that Astoria is seeing someone on the side too. Suppose if one half cheats the other should," she laughed again. Gods he missed her laugh, " Maybe they are meant for each other," she turned around organizing papers on her desk, "Goodnight."

"Pans I-"

"Leave. I gave you what you came for." 

He watched her reach for a pack of cigs and a lighter. Stroking the handle of the lighter a few times before a reddish-orange glow erupted. Lighting her cigarette she brought it to her lips, inhaling then exhaling a cloud of smoke. He caught the side of her eye, "Please Nev, don't make me say it again." This time when she spoke. It was softer, subdued, and dare say a little broken.

"Right. Thanks, Pans," he cleared his throat, unlocking the door as he pulled it open, "One thing before I go," he watched her movements slow. He didn't know what compelled him to say it, " I feel like you should know, I miss you." He bit his lip noticing she stopped moving. Good, that meant she's listening, "Probably more than I should. You're never far from my mind," a few moments of silence passed between, "See ya Pans." With that, he closed the door leaving her to her thoughts.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she confessed in the silence of her office staring at the empty glass he used. Pansy sighed reaching for her phone on the desk dialing a number. She didn't have to wait long for an answer, "It's me. Whatever you're doing, make it quick. They're looking. Don't screw it up. And my name _never_ leaves your mouth," she thought about Neville and what he said _you're never far from my mind_ , "One more thing. If anything happens to the detective on the case. I'll kill you myself." 

That night, Neville hardly slept. He couldn't keep his mind away from her. Memories of their relationship came back in flashes every time he closed his eyes. Visions from heated nights to cooking and watching tv to reading in bed. Or the late-night talks of gardening. He learned her mother had a greenhouse and a garden at her parent's estate. Neville would tell stories of gardening with his parents. He'd think of the times they woke up together how she'd sneak up behind curling her arms around him while he cooked breakfast. For the most part, keeping their relationship a secret wasn't too difficult. They both worked into the late hours, both lived alone. At the end of the day, he was a cop and she owned a club where criminals of all sorts visited and stuck deals in. Hell, helping with Flint and Pucey hurt her streak for a while. Call it a detective's intuition, but Neville knew she still held feelings. Pansy doesn’t get upset so easily if there wasn’t a reason. The only one that made sense was she cared. Before he thought about leaving his career behind. To get out and live in the country maybe with a garden and Pansy by his side. She never said the words and he was too afraid to ask back then. It’s all confusing to him and an issue he needs to resolve at another time. For now, he needs to focus on his case. He dressed quickly, the sooner he was out the door, the sooner he could get to the bottom of Draco’s disappearance. As he finished the last few buttons of his shirt there was a knock at the door. His footsteps echoed in the stillness of his quiet flat making it towards the door. His flat was rather simple, even for a bachelor.

His living room held a few images of friends and family hung on the wall. A 15-inch television sat against the wall with its diagonal screen set in a heavy cabinet, a few dials on the bottom to change channels or volume. A grey fabric couch with a pinewood coffee table in front of it, covered in newspaper, a crimson mug, and a leafy plant in the center. A birthday gift from Pansy. Sunlight beamed in from the terrace where he had various plants out there waiting to be watered. That was one thing he loved about his flat, the natural light and how no matter the time of day it illuminated his entire living space. 

“Nev? Are you home?” he heard a voice from the other side. For a moment he thought he was hearing things. After last night she wouldn’t be here. Why would she? Still, he opened the door and there she stood. This time in A-line dress navy like his shirt with white dots all over, white pearl necklace and a pair of rounded white sunglasses sitting atop her head. Unlike the scarlet last night, her lips now bore a bright red shade, like a cherry. Whereas last night her hair tightly curled, today it was loose curls in the front, pinned up by her temple. Her eyes looked beyond him scanning his room.

“What are you doing here?”

“Do you have a moment?” 

No, he didn’t, but Neville couldn’t tell her to leave. He pushed his door open further allowing her to step inside.

“Pans..”

“No, let me. I wanted to apologize. For last night. Shocking I know. You were honest with me. I should return the favor,” she took a sharp breath, “It was foolish of me to think you came for me. We agreed to separate because of our jobs. It makes sense why you’d come to me with a case. The truth is Neville,” she paused, pulling her top lip over her bottom, “These past few months alone, they haven’t been easy,” he stepped closer to her, “I see patrons like Theo and Luna come in. I envy them. Truly, I do. I want that and the one I want it with,” her gaze darted from his shoes to his eyes, watching him under her eyelashes, “I can’t.”

“You can,” his heart acted for him, cupping her cheeks, Neville brought her lips to his, slow and tender, pouring his affection for her into the kiss. She tasted of her morning espressos she was so fond of in the morning. Pansy sighed into the kiss throwing her arms around his neck. Both of them wanted to stay in the moment. A phone ringing ceased their activity, Neville groaned, “I’ll be back” he walked into his small dining room, pulling the ringing phone off the wall, “Longbottom here. Oh hey, Harry. I’m heading out to speak with Astoria in a bit. You what?" his tone turned heavy, "You’re sure? Okay, yeah thanks for the heads up. I’ll be over in fifteen.”

With a loud click, he hung the phone back on the wall, returning to Pansy, “Work calls? She quipped. He walked into the living room with a solemn expression, “Why the long face hotshot?”

“It’s Draco, A man named Ruebus was fishing in the Black lake and discovered his body. I have to go.”

Her eyebrows rose as her jaw dropped. A hand over her heart, “Oh my goodness! I mean I hated the bastard, but it’s still shocking to hear. Narcissa is going to be… I should give her a ring.”

“No, wait till later. You shouldn’t even know this yet,” He pulled his coat off the rack slipping into it,” This is a bloody awful time to say this. I want this case to be my last. Pansy, come with me. Leave all this behind. Godrics, snake hole, all of it.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t need an answer now. Before the case is over though, would be nice." 

She nodded following him out the door before they went their separate ways, "Hey Nev, You're never far from my mind too."

He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, savoring the taste of her mouth, "Come back tonight?"

"Yes."

Neville approached the Black lake, so famously called for how dark and shallow the waters appeared. As far as Lakes go it was rather ordinary. A few trees lined the edges of the lake. There was a sandbank where Godric Hollow P. D. set up. Men and women were already on the scene. Dusting for fingerprints and looking for any evidence that could be useful in the search for Draco's killer. Grabbing a pair of gloves he pulled them tight over his fingers walking past the do not cross sign. There was a black body bag on the grassy earth, Neville could tell Draco was already in, ready to be sent over to the medical examiner. Ron was off to the side interviewing a large, burly man, With a beard as long and wild as his hair.

"Weasley," Neville greeted.

"Longbottom, it's about time you showed up. Thank you, Mr. Hagrid. We will be in touch," the giant of a man nodded walking away.

"So, what's the story?" He asked as the two of them walked the perimeter.

"Unfortunately, not much. Hagrid said he was fishing on the side of the lake when his dog started barking at the water. Few more moments passed by and he saw Malfoy's body rising to the surface," they stopped at the evidence table where Ron picked up two separate bags, "We did find these. Not sure if it links up. They were found mere inches apart. Quite possibly falling out of someone's pocket."

The first clear bag held an empty crystal vial. Neville sees now why Harry suggested poison, most likely arsenic. Poison was a woman's weapon, from their experience, women tend to keep it in small vials like this one. Easy to administer the poison without notice. If this was a clue, then it narrowed down the suspects to a woman. There was something familiar in this particular vial. Looking at the next bag, Neville swore his heart stopped. Inside the bag sat two little matchbooks. One black with a green snake. The other with the colors flipped. Both with the word _Snakehole_ printed in an elegant scripture. This had to be some kind of twisted joke by the heavens above. He tried to quell his thoughts. Perhaps it was simply a coincidence and Pansy had nothing to do with this. He wanted, no, he needed it to be true. After her confession and his plea this morning, Neville knew he wanted nothing more than her. To find her guilty of murder would break him. Surely if she did, there was a viable excuse. Poison wasn't an in the moment method. It was something planned. He needed answers and now.

"Weasley!" He shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to interview Astoria. Let me know what the M.E. says."

"You got it, Nev."

Neville sat in a quaint sunroom awaiting the arrival of Astoria. The room itself was rather small, an enclosed balcony at best. Windows that extended from the ceiling to the floor, the sun lights beaming in made the area larger than it seemed. He sat at a wrought iron table, a set of chairs around him. A cup of steaming earl grey sat in between his hands. Though he barely touched it. His stomach twisted in knots. 

One of the many reasons he wasn't fond of this job anymore, the heartbreak. Telling a person their loved one was gone from the world, it was never an easy task. Then there was the Pansy situation. Why'd he have to go and fall for a woman like Pansy? Where it stands, she's the prime suspect. He wasn't fully sure of the motive. Perhaps she did lie, and they've been seeing each other. He refused to leave Astoria so she poisoned him. It happens more often than he liked to see, jealousy was a dangerous thing. He's seen people shot, stabbed, choke, and of course, poisoned over the trait. Now, he was thinking of _her_ in the sheets with him. Not that he ever would, but from a certain point, he could see why. Why people did kill out of jealousy. The mere thought of someone you love laying with another person made your blood rise and anxiousness secure within your veins. The feeling was unsettling to him. Neville didn't care for where his thoughts were at. Opting to thrum his fingers on the elegant details of the table for some distraction. It looked like vines strewn across to each end, interweaving with each other.

"Detective Longbottom I presume?"

In the doorway stood a woman, a pretty little thing, he wouldn't lie about that. Dark, long hair fell in waves to her shoulders. Pinned back similarly to Pansys. Her eyes were a sky blue, he could see the bags and a tint of red in the whites of her eyes. Restless and crying he noted. She wore a blush a-line dress that pulled tight at the waist. It complimented the complexion of her skin. Pretty, yes. She didn't hold a candle to Pansy. The girl extended a hand.

"Astoria Greengrass. Pleasure"

Neville stood, shaking her hand before pointing to a chair, "Perhaps we should sit."

Astoria sat in the chair opposite him, "Tell me. Do you have news of my fiance?" Her glossy eyes wide, filled with concern. He hated this. It never got easy. Pansy tied to this made it worse. Sickening in away.

"I do. I have a few questions to ask first if that's alright."

The poor girl on the brink of tears already. If Neville right out and said it, she'd be inconsolable.

"He's dead, isn't he? Draco," she looked away silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"How'd you know?" He questioned slightly taken aback by her accusation.

"If he was alive. You would've just said it," she replied sadly through her tears. Neville pulled a tissue from his pocket handing it to the broken woman, "Thank you." She dabbed the tears away.

"Astoria. I'm so sorry." He gave her a few moments before continuing, "I understand it's a sensitive time for you, but if you could answer a few questions. It could help me catch his killer."

"Right." She took a shaky, calming breath, "What can I do?"

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm, Mr. Malfoy? Any particular situations he was in?"

In an instant, her softened features harden, she gave him a sharp look, "To what are you implying detective?"

"Nothing at all. Just routine questions."

"I see."

They spent the next thirty minutes discussing his whereabouts and hers over the past four days. For socialites, it was rather simple. Lavish parties, shopping, and running estates. He asked her if she's ever visited the Snake Hole. She said yes, but not in a while. Couldn't recall how long it's been. Astoria commented that Draco most likely had enemies all around. It was no secret he wasn't the best individual and with a womanizing eye. When he questioned Draco's infidelity, Astoria seemed to change completely. Like another person replaced her before his eyes. Her eyes hardened, and cold like steel. Voice darker than before. Even her movements became sharper. 

"Yes. He slept around, I know. I'm no fool. Love makes us do stupid things. I stayed. Hoping marriage would stop it."

"Who was the last person he was with?" His chest tightened quickly. Neville prayed he wouldn't hear her name come from Astoria.

"Hermione Granger."

"Thank you."

Hermione was a name he was surprised to hear. Granted he hadn't seen her in some time. As far as Neville knew she was a history professor at Hogwarts University and still lived in the same place. At least for his sake, he hoped she did. He didn't want to make the hour-long drive to the campus. 

When he arrived, Neville took a shaky fist and knocked on the door. He didn't know why he was nervous. Perhaps it dealt with questioning a former classmate. One he could never see committing a crime of this nature. Though he never saw her as the affair type either. Disturbingly if she was the culprit, then that meant Pansy's innocence. When the door opened slightly he knew Hermione was the innocent one. By now, she would know about Draco. News spread quickly here. She wasn't even dressed yet and it was nearing two in the afternoon. Her cheeks blotchy and stained, the edges of her freckled nose were red. Trembling lips and her coffee-colored eyes were red and brimming with tears. The wild mess of curls he sat behind in school, looked as if she hasn't brushed them in days. This is what heartbreak looks like.

"Neville?" She asked in surprise. He could tell she was holding back more sobs.

"Are you alright?" She remained silent, staring up at him through wet lashes, Neville pushed the door open, not giving her a choice, he wrapped her in a hug. She clutched onto him, soaking his shirt with tears. Her entire body shook as she released her grief outward. He rested a hand on the back of her curls, "I'm so sorry Hermione."

He held her in the hall for several minutes until her shoulders stopped shaking and her cries were muffled. Hermione was a strong woman in every sense of the word. To see her like this was gut-wrenching. He found himself wondering if Pansy would react this way if he died on duty. Mourning alone.

"Hermione. I have to ask about him." He finally spoke. She nodded, breaking the hug and letting Neville into her home. 

They sat on opposite sides of her couch. Hermione offered him tea, he kindly declined knowing it would go to waste. It was silent for a good while. He wasn't going to press her in such a fragile state. Eventually, she started to speak. 

"How did you know? No one knew."

"Astoria."

"Ah. Dra-" she shook her head," he said she was growing suspicious."

Neville reached out with a comforting hand over hers," Hermione. I know this is hard. Any information you have would be immensely helpful. Take your time."

Even in the lieu of tragedy, Hermione was still brave and she jumped into it. Neville was sure it took all her courage to do this. She went into the details of their relationship. How it started at an art museum that Astoria refused to attend. She commented on how much he changed since their school days. They spent three hours talking about Vincent Van Gogh, his life and his paintings. He asked her out for coffee. The rest as Hermione said was history. His relationship with Astoria wasn't a relationship at all. Hermione confirmed what Pansy said, it was all set up by Narcissa to get him to marry. To Narcissa Malfoy, her son would only marry to an elite family. It was why he cheated. She mentioned his mother tried once before and failed. His guess was Pansy. She never wanted to discuss Draco perhaps this was why. Hermione stared into the contents of the teacup like she was watching a memory unfold.

"Eventually, I grew tired of being the other woman. I wanted more than that. Not secret rendezvous. Just simple things you know." Biting on her lip like it was the only thing keeping her emotions in check, "Silly things like holding his hand in public, going to lunch instead of meals in the dead of night," burying her head in her hands, "Had I not given him an ultimatum, he'd be alive still."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I can. I told him to break off his engagement or let me go. I couldn't stand in the shadows my entire life."

"He broke it off."

"Yes. Or tried to I suppose. If he's...gone it's safe to say he did."

"Hermione, I have one more question. Do you know anything more about Astoria Greengrass?"

"Only that she frequented a club," he froze, "The Snakehole I think. I'm sorry that's all I know" 

"This helps a lot. Thank you. We're gonna find them," he grabbed a notepad and a pen from the coffee table scribbling his number on it, "If you need a friend. Don't hesitate" her eyes watered once more as she nodded unable to speak.

_Pansy. It all led back to Pansy._

It was near nine in the evening. Exhaustion was slowly coming for him after his second glass of firewhiskey while he nursed a third. Draco's death was known within hours through the city. His mother broke down into hysterics in the middle of the police department. Claiming it's the Citys fault, that we should've found him sooner and maybe he'd be alive. Until she learned he was officially poisoned, arsenic, as suspected. Narcissa demanded the death of whoever did this to her boy. Now Neville sits at his dining table swirling a rocks glass in his fingers watching the bright amber liquid splash from side to side. Papers were strewn all over his table. No matter which way it looked, Pansy was involved. He knew it in his gut. This morning he was ready to take her and leave this all behind. Now depending on the role she played. They may never get the chance. He heard the familiar four knock she use to do late at night. Setting the glass down he walked over and let her in. Pansy tried to kiss him, but he backed away. 

"Sit. We need to talk."

She sat on the couch bewildered at his intentions, "When you said this evening I thought kissing would be involved."

He ignored her comment, crouching down before her. His hands resting over her knees, "Tell me," voice low and hoarse, "Tell me you didn't do it Pans. Don't look at me like that. I need you to say it."

"I didn't kill Draco. Neville, I told you this. I have no reason to. I don't love him and it's been years since I gave a damn about what or who he's doing."

"I know and I believe you didn't kill him. I wasn't sure earlier. I know who did now," she breathed a sigh of relief, "I also know you're involved. Those little glass vials you'd keep small amounts of perfume in. They were found at the lake. So were matches from your establishment," his hands rested on the sides of her face, "I have half a mind to take you and run because you gave the arsenic to Astoria did you not?"

"You can't run in the middle of your case. That's insane and you’d never forgive yourself."

"Did you give Astoria Greengrass a vial of arsenic?"

"Neville this is absurd, you're clearly buzzed. We should discuss this later," she stood to move, Neville blocked her way, "I'd like to leave. _Now_."

It was time for a new approach. Pulling her by the waist, crashing his lips to hers, "Tell me the truth. I'll hide you away, say you skipped town. Let you walk out of my life for good. Whatever you want. I can't let you leave this flat without the truth," he rested his forehead against hers, "I don't want to arrest you Pans," he took a risky, yet necessary chance, "If you loved me at all. Or still do. Just tell me." Her silence gave her away. Pansy could find her way around anything or one. Except him. He was her weakness.

"If I tell you. Right now, give me you for one more night."

"Deal."

"Yes, I gave her arsenic. A month prior. She called me three days ago, saying Draco had taken it. She needed help hiding the body and reported him missing. Which is ridiculous," a beat, " I told her to call Crabbe and Goyle. Next thing I know you're in my club taking the breath from me. Yes, I seduced you partly because I wanted to and partly as a distraction. When you left I called and warned her there was a search. Everything else I know of from you. And that's it, Neville. I swear it," she grasped his suspenders pulling him down on her, meeting his mouth in wanton desire, "Now take me to bed before you take me in."

Taking her by the hand to his room. They wasted no time in undressing. Clothes removed in a flurry of motions and discarded in between heated kisses and heavy breaths. They both knew come the morning she'd be in a cell. An accomplice to murder. For this one night, Pansy tossed out the taking her time rule. They were determined to make the most of this night. Pansy kicked off her heels as they stumbled towards his room, undressing each other at a hasty pace. Her hands slid off his suspenders, undoing his buttons as fast as she could. Discarding it to the floor. Just as he reached around tugging at the zipper of her dress watching her step out of and undo her bra slipping out of her knickers. Moonlight shined in his room casting a glow off her bare womanly form as he drank in the sight of her. 

Pansy scooted up on the bed as he followed hovering over her fit frame, his lips meeting hers in a fiery bliss. Raking her fingers through his dark hair. Moaning into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. Just like their first kiss, he knew deep within himself he’d only want her. Drowning in the scent and taste and feel of her. Wishing to never come up for air. Noses bumping and teeth clashing, Neville thought his chest would implode from how right this all felt. Pulling back grinning Pansy was watching him wantonly, her emerald eyes brimming with needy desperation and a wild hunger.

Neville kissed a path from her neck to her chest sucking along her ivory skin as he finally reached his destination, taking her nipple into his warm mouth. Pansy let out a soft moan, her hands dropping to his shoulders and trailing back into his mused up locks. Opening his mouth wider, Neville took in more of her breast while flicking his tongue lazily over her pebbled nipple. Repeating the process on her other breast and then returning. lifting his eyes to see hers shut, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She could feel his hardened length pressing in her thigh. He trailed a hand over the expanse of her body down to her sex. Wet with arousal and waiting for him. His fingers stroked over her cover running fast and slow ministrations against her clit. Dipping a finger into her curling it on the inside and stroking her inner walls. With a slick pop, he came off her breast. Crashing his mouth to hers with a wanting hunger. He missed this. The way her body reacted to him was like a live wire. He loved her like this breathless moans, flushed cheeks, and her hair wild and messy.

“Nev...please,” she begged.

Usually, he teased her and made her wait, time was of the essence and they only had the one night. He wanted her in every possible way he could. To commit her touch, kisses, and the delicious sounds she made to memory.

Pulling away he aligned himself with her entrance, their eyes focused on him slowly pushing into her as they became one. Groaning at the contact and how perfectly she fit him. Like the way, her tight skirts hugged her hips. She dropped her hands to his chest, feeling the solid muscle and his heart thundering, before hooking her arms under his own. Pushing deep into her, Pansy arched her back, a heavy moan escaping her lips, nails digging into his back as she held him flush to her. His hands moved to her breasts giving them a light squeeze, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. 

His mouth over hers once more, a clumsy dance of teeth and tongues. Her legs hooked over his. Her hands moved down the slickness of back to his ass pushing him into her further. Their bodies moved in sync with one another, like they never spent any time apart. He loved the way she felt underneath him. How his hips snapped against hers and she rolled hers against him. Their mingled rapid, shallow breaths as they chased their blissful ecstasy. His moves became erratic just as her hips started shaking under him. Neville shot a thumb to her clit running rapid ministrations. Under heavy-lidded eyes she met his gaze, their breaths mingling together through parted lips, till he closed the distance with a chaste kiss, his forehead to hers a guttural groan passing his lips as he stilled, spilling inside her. Two more thrusts and she followed. After a few moments, he rolled off of her. Both of them sweaty and breathing harshly staring up at the ceiling. Neville reached out for her hand, Pansy took it keeping them connected. The room was silent and filled with the heady scent of their lovemaking.

“Nev?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“What?” he sat up looking at her, hazel eyes wide in surprise.

“See normally when you tell someone you love them. The response shouldn’t be what,” He was already pulling her onto his lap, grinning like a fool “I just wanted you to know before tomorrow.”

Neville kissed her quickly, “Sorry, just surprised you loved someone and it happens to be me. I do love you.” entangling their fingers.

“Well wonderful we love each other and I’m going to confess in helping Astoria as you arrest her. Now that is all out of the way. Round 2?” she shoved him to the bed.

They arrived together the next morning staring up at the two-story building. Engraved on the front was **Godric Hollow Police Department**. She finished the last puff of her cigarette letting it fall to the floor. Turning to look up at Neville. She tugged him by the sleeve of his coat bringing him to a shadowy alcove.

"I wanted to say it last night. I thought about what you said. Leaving the city life. I don't know what's gonna happen when I confess to helping. I mean I do. I'll be arrested. Maybe if I play nice I'll get out early. And we can live out in the countryside somewhere. "

"I heard Hogsmeade is nice year-round," he tucked a black curl behind her ear, "I'll talk to Potter and see about lowering your sentence. I was gonna do it anyway."

"You'd wait for me?"

"Pans before we split I knew. You're the girl for me," he smiled at his confession. Neville captured her lips in a slow, tender, lingering kiss, "This isn't goodbye, just a see ya later."

"Yeah," he could tell in her eyes she wanted to stay with him in that alleyway. He still thought about taking her and running. Not caring if anyone found out Pansy assisted. She was right. He couldn't live with himself if he did that, no matter how badly he wanted too. She gave him a chaste kiss and walked away. Neville watched her walk towards the stairs

"Hey Nev," she turned, meeting his gaze, "You'll never be far from my mind."

"I know, me too."

He watched her go up the stairs. When her hand touched the handle. Pansy looked down at him offering a small smile of encouragement that he returned. Neville wasn't sure if he'd see her again It would depend on her trial. All he could do now was hope and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't look it okay. I really do love Draco Malfoy with all my heart. In this scenario I am Hermione.


End file.
